Emily Matheson
by rreitmeyer123
Summary: So this is my thoughts on if Danny had a best friend who was in love with Charlie. Charlie/OC femslash Please Review
1. Chapter 1

I met them when I was little I was about eight when my parents moved to the small town that they lived in, and from the beginning I knew that something about her was different. My name is Emily Smith-Matheson, well that is what I call myself. With the way the world is today there isn't really a way to legally change your name. I was born Emily Smith, I was four when the black out happened. My parents were doctors before the black they taught me a lot about medicine to help me have a useful skill within our community. When I was twelve my parents were killed by militia, I don't feel like I ever truly got over loosing them. The Matheson's kind of adopted me into their family since I had no one else. Ben Matheson was a kind man, his son Danny was my best friend growing up. It helped that we were the same age and that their weren't many other kids our age in the village. His sister Charlie kept to herself mostly, she would hunt and search for supplies.

I am not afraid to admit anymore that I was in love with Charlie from the beginning. I never told anyone but Danny how I felt, he was the best friend and confidant that a girl could ask for. After my journey with Charlie and her family I felt it was necessary to take note of everything that happened. It all started the day the militia came for Ben Matheson. Charlie was gone hunting or something and a man by the name of Neville came to collect Ben. Ben planned to go willingly but his son Danny had different plans. He tried to defend his father but all sis not go as planned. I was there with Danny, Ben, Aaron, and Maggie when the gunshot rang through the village.

When Ben fell to the ground, I caught him the best I could falling to the ground with him in my arms. Tears formed in my eyes as I felt him struggle to breathe. I cried and screamed when they hauled Danny away instead of Ben. When Charlie came running back to the village to find her dad dying in my arms I had no words. All I could say in a whisper of a voice was "They took Danny." Charlie was crying too as we all watched Ben slip away. He told Charlie to find Miles Matheson, her uncle, and that he would help find Danny. So Charlie packed up and headed out to find her uncle but I would never let her go alone, she means to much for me to let her go alone. Maggie and Aaron felt the same way so we all made the journey to find Miles Matheson and rescue Danny.

Now I am not going to go through a step by step of how we got Danny back this story is more to let people know that I love Charlie Matheson and that I always will. the day I first told her how I felt was a big day for both of us. Charlie had just returned from chasing after her uncle in order to find an old friend of his. I was stuck waiting at the meeting spot with Aaron and Maggie.

"Where are they? They should have been here yesterday." I exclaimed, sick with worry.

"Emily calm down, they are probably just a little behind." Aaron reasoned.

I continued to paced back and forth, "Its been two weeks, we haven't seen them in two weeks and I am supposed to be calm."

Maggie grabbed me by the shoulders stopping my pacing. "Emily why don't you go look around, take a minute to calm down."

"But I,"

"Go Emily." Maggie ordered.

I was gone for two hours before I headed back to where Maggie and Aaron were waiting by the time I got back I saw Maggie embracing Charlie. "Char, Char!" I exclaimed not believing what i was seeing at first. I ran into to her arms and kissed her full on the lips. After a moment I pulled away and realized what I had done. "Oh God, Charlie I'm sorry! I just got carried away."

"What? No its cool I was just surprised. I mean I always thought you and Danny had a thing." Charlie said.

"No, God No. Don't get me wrong I love Danny, but in a brother/sister sort of way." I looked down at my feet, I had to tell her it was now or never. "It's always been you."

"Good," Charlie said. I was a little taken aback not understanding at first. Until she kissed me deep and long. The warmth of her lips, the feel of her arms wrapped around me pulling me close. I was in heaven, as soon as the shock wore off I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her closer, moaning into the kiss.

"Uh hmm," Miles cleared his throat. "Well that was unexpected. Hey lovebirds break it up."

Slowly Charlie pulled away from me ending the kiss, her forehead rested on mine for a moment before she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. Her arms, her hands just kept touching me and didn't stop. I couldn't really understand what was happening other than the fact that I was on cloud nine.

"Danny is close, we could probably catch up by tomorrow." Charlie said, and this I heard. We began our journey once again to find Danny and bring him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I won't lie with the threat of of possibly dying mine and Charlie's romance escalated quickly. After Maggie died we kinda went a little overboard, I am just saying there is nothing like the death of a loved one to make you value life more. Charlie and I got married, there wasn't really anyone who proposed one night after we had made loved we just decided to seize the moment and get married. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie and nothing makes me happier than getting to call myself her wife. We were married under a full moon, well I we weren't married in a traditional sense, we exchanged vows that is. In our village it is traditional to exchange similar if not identical bracelets that are made for your intended. We chose blue to be the main color of our bracelets. Miles was the one who "ordained" I guess you can say.

"We are gathered here today...and so on," Miles started. "Were kinda in a time crunch so I'm going to skip to the end."

"Miles you can't just," Charlie started to correct him.

"It's okay Char, as long as were together that is all that matters. Plus once we get Danny back we can do this right, with all our family present." I assured her.

"If your okay with it then go ahead and continue." Charlie relented.

"Okay then, Charlotte Matheson do you take Emily Marie Smith to be your wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poor, as long as you both shall live." Miles asked.

"I do," Charlie answered her eyes never leaving mine as she slipped the blue and purple bracelet she had made on to my wrist.

"And do you Emily Marie Smith take Charlotte Matheson to to be your wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poor, as long as you both shall live."

"I do," I said with joyous tears in my eyes and a smile on my face as I put the Blue and green bracelet I made onto her wrist.

"Alright, then I pronounce you wife and wife?... well um I pronounce you married." Miles announced, "now go ahead and kiss already.

Charlie and I both laughed a little at his crassness, then she leaned in grabbed me by the waist pulling me flush against her. She kissed me softly, the softest yet deepest kiss I had ever felt. I never wanted it to end we were kissing for what felt like forever every second felt like a glorious life time, it was like we were the only two people in the world.

Miles coughed, breaking the illusion and bringing us back to reality. "Well now that, that is done can we get going."

"Miles could you be a little more happy, I just got married." Charlie chastised him. I smiled and laughed at his interruption, burying my face in the crevice of Charlie's neck.


End file.
